


Demigod knows ballet

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Basically A black Ballerina called Astryd Maud is actually an Aphrodite demigod. This was meant to be a one-shot but I have no idea where I was going with so either let your imagination run wild or nick it and create your own but please, let me know if you do so I can read it too :) This is as far as I got before it started getting a little boring and I had no idea what to do with it :)





	Demigod knows ballet

 Astryd Maud is one of the most well-known ballerinas in the dancing business. Born in France and raised in England, she has been able to learn the French language from her father Amadour. After ten years in England, they moved back to France where she finished growing up on a wheat farm, working hard after school every day, to help her father make ends meet and purely just to give her something to do.

 She was often a loner with anyone her age taking interest in parties, make-up, and clothes.

 Having grown up on a relatively low-income farm she often received hand-me downs from her father and taught correct manners. She was pushed into a ballet school and soon excelled.

 Astryd seemed to grow out of clothes quickly, often having to tear sleeves off of, shirts and more often than not having to cut the bottom off her trousers to make them more like long shorts, as her father was a petite 5’7; whereas, growing teenage Astryd was hitting over 6 foot.

 This also meant that in her ballet classes, where the boys were scarce, she stood in as the male counterpart and seemed to enjoy the lifting. She quite often demonstrated with the teacher how to lift and conduct particular moves with very little guidance. Astryd was soon found by a ballet agent and deemed the youngest natural since Elena Adreianova herself.

 But soon, she started being attacked, she’d hit her fourteenth birthday and odd little things started happening, like the feeling of being watched or odd noises attracting her attention.

 She rapidly learnt how to defend herself. Often resorting to violence when randomers started outright attacking her in the street. She found her swiftness on her feet meant she could outpace those who attacked and usually made it home with very few bruises.

 As she grew older, she started applying for ballet schools and shows, and with many blisters, strained muscles, and broken fingers she had worked her way into a swan lake showing in the London Coliseum.

 Her first show and her name hit the news, causing both outrage and awe to follow her. Her father had accompanied her to London in support and often fought off the papparazi and hecklers after each show.

***

 After her last show her father sat her down in their hotel room with a frown. “These people that attack you, they are ill-mannered, and vile. Pay them no heed.”

 Astryd frowns at him. “You have told me this many times papa, why tell me again? Especially as we are heading back home next week.” She takes his hand in hers and covers the top of it, the callouses on both their hands soothing her.

 “Non, my love, you will be going to Amerique two days from now. Shhh, let me explain. Your mother was no ordinary woman, she was spellbinding, just like you. She gave me many sings, many sings…” His lower lip wobbles as he continues. Astryd tries not to cry herself. “But when she gave me you, she fled. She could not stay as zat would have endangered you further.”

 He reached for his duffel bag and opening a hidden side-pocket.

 He gestures for his daughter to hold her hands out and places a cool glass bird in her palm. “Zis was intended for you by your mother when it was time to tell you all of zis.”

 She holds the little bird up to her face and squints, grey eyes scanning the little open wings and the point of it’s beak. Its beady eyes forged from silver.

 “She said she had an ancient race of elves craft it. She said it would prove useful to you once you gained it’s position.” He stared reverently at it and soon blinked awake as if he had fallen asleep.

 He looks up at her and his eyes widen at her face of worry. “Are you still sane papa? You aren’t turning into grandmere are you?” She grasps both of his hands in her hers, the little glass bird sat on her knee.

 “No, no my love, do not worry about me. I tell you this because your mother is a goddess. You must understand I am not insane.” He rubs his thumb over her freckled cheek.

 “You have an affinity towards defending yourself non? You were able to pick up your native language easily as well as recognise some Greek? zese are all signs my love.” He pulls her to the window looking out on London.

 “Really look, look at ze people and ze shops, the change and wiggle yes? Zere form changes.” She really focuses on each of the details he points out and soon finds herself staring at a little twee shop just down the road, it’s sign changing until it’s no longer English.

 “What does this mean papa? Will this stop the attacks?”

 “Non ma Cherie, it unfortunately, will mean zey will increase, once a child of ze Gods understands their world, their scent changes and becomes stronger. Like a terrified field mouse cowering from ze owl. You mustn’t worry though, London is very safe for you cherubs. Give yourself time, I will help you research, we will visit that little boutique and we will make sure you are prepared for Amerique. Qui?” Astryd looks at her father with such devotion that her eyes water and she engulfs him in a bone-crushing hug.

 He’s soon placed back on his feet and they set about looking into her new world.

***

 After a tearful farewell to her papa at the edge of the road and venturing into a hilly forest further away she soon finds herself flinching this way and that at every little noise. More often than not the trees groan, or at least that’s what she’s convinced the noise is.

 She passes one large oak tree it’s branches high and its trunk wide. At the top a glint of gold glitters and she recognises it as the Golden Fleece captured by Jason and his Argonauts of the eighth century BC.

 Each step she takes further into the forest only solidifies the information her and her father had collected, making her more set in finding this secret entrance.

 She has time to think, both keeping an eye on the forest and praying for her father to make it home safe and sound she trudges on. Until soon a distant shout, closely followed by a horn being blown make her look up, and just through the trees she sees a wooden entrance, disguised just so, that anyone without a careful eye would walk right past it.

 The shout grows louder along with the answering horn and by the time she’s made it to the arch she’s greeted by three ancient warriors in full battle gear and plumage.

 All of them wielding menacing spears at her.

She remains as calm as the shop-keep warned her to be and slowly raises her hands. “I am aware I may be trespassing however, I am also aware I am a daughter of the Gods. Please, allow me passage.”

 She stares down at the warriors and stays still, until one of them swipes off his helmet and beams at her.

 He is old, slightly older than middle aged, but more like a well-ageing actor whose main goal in life is to be youthful forever. “Hi, I’m Percy and This is Grover, and Raven.” The other two swipe their helmets off too, one of them looking unsure and the other grinning even more widely than the one called Percy.

 “Hey Perc, I so called France.” The girl, Raven, pushes him into their third friend and steps forward. “Once we’re inside the gates I’ll introduce myself properly.”

 She grabs at Astryd’s arm and pulls, but she stays put, still in slight shock and awe even with the preparation her and her father did beforehand.

 Raven looks back to her expectantly and soon she slowly moves forward. They pass through the gateway and the forest shimmers and disappears into rolling green hills, blue skies and warm breezes.

 “So, as I was saying, my name’s Raven Reyes, Hephestus cabin, I can make things go boom when I want them to-“

 “And when you don’t” She stomps on Grovers foot, but the boy doesnlt even flinch.

 “Careful Goatee, as I was so rudely interrupted, I’m the best, and your accent is the sexiest thing my virgin little ears have ever heard.” Astryd blushes and looks away from the short girl.

 “Raven, why must you scare everyone who walks into this camp?” Raven glares at Percy but carries on walking. “I am of the Poseidon cabin, I help train the horses and give lessons to little kiddies.” He gestures to Grover. “This is Grover, he’s a satyr, eats anything in sight and loves cans.” Percy stops and steps back as a shoe and prosthetic foot go flying in-front of him and barely miss Raven who grumbles and throws it back.

 They’re half way over the rolling hills and nearing the buildings sat atop the tallest. “It’ll soon be dinner time of which you’ll be introduced by my good pal Chiron, You don’t know who your powerful parent is so you’ll be staying in the Hermes cabin, after you’ve gotten comfortable the next day, the day after that you will start lessons which should help you find your skills and aid in your parent claiming you.”

 “I already know who my parent is, my papa told me.” She looks down at the other girl, face neutral as she digests the information.

 “Well…”

 Percy pips up, “So who do you think it is? As well as what’s your name?” He glances up at her but carries on walking.

 “My name is Astryd Maud and I am a daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love.” Raven coughs and laughs.

 “I knew it! French, who else?” She cackles and jogs ahead.

 Astryd nudges Grover in the shoulder now that he had flanked the side Raven had disappeared from. “Is she always lik zis?” Grover nods, his face down turning.

 “Unfortunately.”

 They soon made it into the main ring of cabins, all of them equally as imposing as the next. She was introduced to Chiron the camp’s chancellor, and soon dragged to the pavilion.

 Percy made her sit with him, and soon a girl with stormy grey eyes and golden hair joins them, a glare cutting through Astryd in all the wring ways.

 “Love, stop making her uncomfortable.” Percy reaches across the table and rests his hand on her arm, she draws away slightly and glares at Percy before turning to the front of the pavilion as the rest filter in and Chiron stands.

 “We have a new camper among us, please welcome her warmly.” He smiles gently at her and then turns back to the rest if his announcements, something about staying away from the forest ‘like always’ and the Hephaestus work shop, which She heard a lot of snickering at.

 Percy’s fast to tell her how to gain food, and what to do it once gained. To which she frowns gently before ordering a side of strawberries and cream.

 She scrapes the strawberries and cream and a little of everything else she had into the burner and watches as the smoke transforms from white to gentle pink and then back again.

 Having sat back down she starts to eat, frowning over at Percy’s plate of blue. He only titters and carries on eating.

 The three of them, having eaten get up and head towards the Hermes cabin. The camp’s policy being until their parent has claimed them, they will all reside in Hermes until further notice.

 Having been dropped off by the couple she heads into the ruckus noise of the cabin and smiles gently at any who looks her way. By the time she’s found a spare sleeping bag tucked into the middle of the room she’s been pinned to it by a girl with bony features and greasy hair.

 A moment of awkward breathing in her face the girl squeals and sits up. “Look who I’ve got pinned beneath me! Hahaaa. I can’t believe I’d ever meet you. I’m a big fan.” Still sat on Astryd’s stomach the girl offers her hand and Astryd calmly takes it in a hand shake.

 “Oh! Where are my manners. My name’s Ebony. I haven’t been claimed yet either. Haven’t been for the whole 8 years I’ve been here … but who’s counting. Ha” Her laugh is forced and Astryd tries not to cringe.

 “I am Astry-“

 “I know who you are, who doesn’t. I’ve read every ballet magg out there. Dncing times, ballet review,     Pointe. You name it I’ve read it. Practically every one I read, mentioned you at least once. I can’t believe you’d be a demigod like me though. Who would’ve thought though.” The girl keeps gushing, not caring for thin legs digging harshly into Astryd’s sides or the way spittle dribbles down the side of her mouth in her haste to announce everything she knows.

 Soon Chiron’s going round the cabin’s to ensure lights out for the night and he gestures quietly for her to join him.

 She gratefully does as Ebony was still murmuring things down her ear from her own sleeping bag, already half asleep but determined to ensure Astryd knew she knew everything.

 Chiron starts to walk with her by his side and they end up at one of five mini docs to the lake.

 They both stand facing the lake.

 “I understand you are somewhat of a celebrity. I will try to ensure you receive as normal treatment as possible


End file.
